


The day it started

by silverpelt14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat is a teenage girl who decides to challenge Herobrine to the rights of her friends sever. But where it leads her is in a completely unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> A few of the names in this story are taken from people I know, for example the first family Kat stays with is named after a good friend of mine an the first innkeeper is named after my yr 7 homeroom teacher also Erin is actualy the name of one of my gamer friends

It was a particularly chilled midsummer’s afternoon in the school holidays and I was bored out of my mind, I had no clue what to do and I was stuck inside because I had a slight cold but my mum was all like “You could get really sick if you go outside with a cold.” Man is my mum annoying. Well anyway just so you know I'm a 16 year old girl, long red hair that I keep tied up in a ponytail, fairly tall and I have almond shaped icy blue eyes. I love playing all sports but my favourite would probably have to be volleyball. I get ok grades in my class, you know not top but not bottom, and I have lots of “friends” but only 3 of them are actually my best friends, their names are: Rosanna who I call Anna, Juliet who I call Jules and Jim who I call Jim. In secret I absolutely love to play video games and I'm really good at them, but I don’t want to be forced to hang out with all gamer freaks. And my name is Katarina but everyone calls me Kat. Well anyway as I was saying I was stuck indoors because I had a slight and maybe non-existent cold and I was really-really-really bored out of my mind, I would have texted my friends but my dad had confiscated my phone. So the next thing to do would be to go on my laptop so that’s what I did, the first thing I did was check if any of my friends where online (which they weren't.) then the second thing I did was check to see if there were any good computer games to play that I hadn't already beat like a hundred times before, since I couldn't find any I decide that I should get a new game of the internet, I also figured that if my mum found out that I had even thought of downloading anything she would kill me and take away computer privileges for a month (other than doing homework of course) but being the rebel I am I decided to do it anyway. Well while I was searching one of my gamer freak friends came online so I decided to chat with them and see if they could think of any good games for me to play. (My gamer freak friend was called Erin by the way.) The first game she suggested (as always) was Terraria, but (as always) I said “no, not today.” (She had been trying to get me to play that game for about 4 months now.) But the next game she suggested actually sounded really interesting, it was called Minecraft.  
“Were can I download Minecraft?” I asked.  
“On minecraft.net.” she replied.  
“K thanks.” I said, ending our conversation. So I typed the web address into the search bar and clicked on the first link, the web page was ok I guess, but then I saw that i need to buy the game, needless to say I groaned because this meant that either I had to steal mums credit card or ask her to pay for it, time to put on the small and helpless sick person act that always wins my mum over.  
“Mum” I asked pitifully.  
“What is it honey?” she replied.  
“I feel really sick and I'm bored and I don’t know what to do.” I said, adding a small fake cough or two.  
“Is there anything I can do to help you sweetie?” she asked, voice full of concern for her “small and fragile little pumpkin.”  
“Well I don’t want to bother you but...” I started.  
“You’re my little pumpkin; you know I would do anything for you.” She said quickly.  
“Maybe you could buy this game for me...” I started “On second thought I don’t want you to waste your money on silly little things to make me happy.”  
“Don’t be silly sweetie; I would do anything for you if it made you happy.” She replied.  
“And that’s why you’re the best mum in the whole world” I said, putting as much love and adoration into my voice as possible. So my mum walked upstairs and bought Minecraft for me (My username was Look_at_me_Twice in case you were wondering and my skin was of a girl in a cheerleader’s uniform.) I went back online to talk to my friend; the conversation went something like this...   
“Hey Erin, my mum just bought me Minecraft” I started.  
“Cool. What’s you username?” She asked.  
“Look_at_me_Twice.” I replied.  
“K. mines I'm_a_Female_Gamer_Freak”  
“Long much?” I asked.  
“So what kitty Kat?” she teased. (Erin`s the only one of my friends that I allow to call me Kitty Kat.)  
“Erin... you know I dislike that name.” I complained.  
“Yeah well, you let me call you it. That was a bad move on your part Kat.”  
“What sever should we play on?” I asked eager to move away from the topic of names.  
“I have one. The IP`s: GirlzLikeGamez.net.”  
“K, see you online.” I replied. About 5 minutes later we were both online building a shared base, it was just a little dirt cube for now but we both wanted to end up with a giant mansion with lots of windows and a chimney.  
“Mums calling me for dinner Kat, I gotta go. See you online tomorrow?” she told me.  
“12:00 sound good?” I asked .  
“Yep!”  
“See you then Erin. Oh and hay could you leave the sever on cause I wanna keep mining for a bit.”  
“Ok Kat.” she ended. Then she logged off her sever and left me to mine in peace and quiet. I was only on for about another 15 minutes before my mum called me down for dinner. We had undercooked flavourless pasta. (My mum sucks as a chef.) When dinner was finished I told my parents that I felt sick so I was going to go to bed. My dad asked if I had any homework but before I could answer my mum told him to stop being so inconsiderate, he apologised and I told him that I would do my homework tomorrow if I felt better. When I got back to my room I logged onto Minecraft and then I logged onto the sever but I was devastated by the sight that meet my eyes, all the building me and Erin had done was gone, wrecked and all the supplies I had laboured to get were scattered on the ground or gone. I started to cry when I noticed some signs on a patch of grass nearby my character, they read: “Who are you to think that you can invade my land and steal my resources? How dare you! You puny mortals will never stand a chance compared to my ultimate power. Now if you ever think that you can use my land and steal my thing without asking you will be severely punished. A notice from your ruler, Herobrine.” The first thing I thought to do was log off the sever (and the Minecraft) and go tell Erin what I had found.  
“Erin!!!”  
“What is it Kat?”  
“Someone ruined our house”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, they called themselves ‘your ruler, Herobrine’”  
“Oh my god...” she typed, obviously stunned.  
“What is it Erin?” I asked with concern.  
“Do you know who Herobrine is?” she asked.  
“I should have thought it was obvious that I didn’t.” I replied “Who is he exactly?”  
“Herobrine is very bad news. We should leave this sever alone and go play on a new one” she suggested.  
“NO ERIN, WE HAVE TO BEAT THIS GUY!” I chat yelled.  
“Well good luck with that Kat because I'm certainly not going to help.” She said.  
“But...” I began.  
“There’s no buts about it Kat, just cause I own the sever doesn’t mean wanna help with the Herobrine problem.” She said firmly.  
“Fine.” I answered. Then because I was tired I decided to go to sleep, when I woke up I wasn’t in my room, I was on a small hill in a forest. My first thought was “The bloody hell happened last night?” then my second was “Did I have something to drink last night or is this...?” my second thought had gotten interrupted because I had noticed 3 signs that where behind me, they said: “Hello there, did you enjoy your nap? I hope you like your new world because it’s all you’ll ever see again. This is punishment for thinking about deifying me last night you little mortal. From your pal, Herobrine. P.S. I hope you appreciate your supply chest Kat.” My first thought after I read that was “That goddam son of a douche bag.” Then I heard a cold cruel voice in my head say:   
“Play nice now Kat, don’t make me regret giving you that supply chest.”   
“You little... don’t make me kill you!” I thought angrily  
“Tut-Tut Kat; don’t lose your temper on me. All I did was bring you to my beautiful world and this is how you repay me?” it sneered, “I'm offended, you really hurt my feelings Kat.”  
“Listen to me you little worm, you are going to take me back home right now.” I shouted in my head  
“You’re not going anywhere you good for nothing, hideous, ugly, useless, stupid mortal, I could have just killed you to solve my problem but no, I decided to play nice and give you a chance to kill me and rid your sever of me. But I'm really starting to regret that decision and trust me, that’s not something you want to happen Kat.” The voice spat at me.  
“Up yours Herobrine!” I replied. Then suddenly I felt an excruciating pain in my head.  
“No Kat, up yours.” He replied. Then as suddenly as the pain had begun, it ended and with it so did my consciousness.


	2. Results

When I woke up I was in a bed and I thought that the whole thing with Herobrine must have been a dream or something, but I soon realised that I wasn’t in my bed and that I could hear strange people talking. I decided to get up but when I tried to I immediately regretted the decision. Hearing a groan coming from me the people who were sitting across the room came over to me. (I had lain back down after the wave of pain, dizziness and nausea had hit me.)  
“Are you okay?” one of them asked. She was a young woman by the look of her, in her 30’s perhaps.   
“No.” I groaned.  
“Didn't think you would be.” One of the men said.  
“Why not?” I asked  
“Just look at yourself, you have a very bad injury to the back of your head. You’re lucky that my son Charlie found you when he did otherwise you might not have survived.” He replied “I'm Jim by the way and that’s my daughter Hannah over there.” he said while gesturing to the young woman who had asked me if I was alright.  
“And I'm Steven!” exclaimed a young boy who looked to be about 8.  
“It’s nice to meet you all.” I said politely. They all laughed at the statement, but seeing the confuse look on my face Steven asked  
“How hard did you hit you head miss?”  
“I didn't hit my head at all unless someone hit it after I lost consciousness.” I explained.  
“Well then why would you say something sill like it’s nice to meet us?” Steven questioned.  
“Why wouldn't i?” I replied.  
“You’re not from around here are you?” Hannah asked.  
“No I'm not Hannah.” I answered.  
“Well that explains a lot” Jim said.  
“It does?” I asked.  
“Yes it does,” Hannah began “You see nobody would be glad to see us because we practice the art of magic.”  
“Hannah!” the other woman exclaimed.  
“What’s wrong with magic?” I asked. The other just stared at me blankly like I had said something really horrible or I was something really horrible.  
“What?” I finally asked, breaking the silent spell.  
“It’s just that...” Steven began.  
“No one’s ever been okay with the fact that we use magic.” Hannah finished softly.  
“And why would that be?” I asked.  
“Because it scares them. The idea that there might be forces more powerful than them, than they can understand...” Jim said.  
“Well, I'm not scared of magic.” I said flatly.  
“Really?” Steven asked me with wide eyes.  
“Really Steven.” I chirped back to him. After a few weeks of staying with the Cowburns, I felt well enough to travel to the nearest village (it was called Valkrine) which was about 2 km away.  
“Goodbye!” I said.  
“See you soon!” they answered. Then I started on my to Valkrine, the walk there took about half an hour, I didn't have any rest stops so I just continually walked the whole bloody long way. Just before I reached Valkrine a guard stopped me in my path, he said:  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Kat.”  
“Were did you come from?”  
“Umm, I'm not sure...”  
“How are you not sure?”  
“I got a bad injury to the back of my head so my memory’s still a bit fuzzy.”  
“Who took care of you?”  
“They never said their names.”  
“Why did you come here?”  
“It was the nearest village from where I was, or that’s what they said.”  
“You may enter, but you have three strikes and if you reach the third you are going to be permanently expelled from Valkrine.”  
“Thank you.” Then he stepped out of my way and let me into the first bloody civilisation I had seen since I had woken up in this stupid world, I mean don’t get me wrong the Cowburns were nice people, just a bit primitive in their way of living. Valkrine was quite a large village, I would call it more of a town personally but well I don’t make the rules. In Valkrine I could see a blacksmith’s shop, 2 bakeries, an inn, 3 pubs, a butcher, a stable, a pharmacy, a hospital/clinic thing, quite a few houses, a church and 4 libraries. The first thing I decided to do was try and find about the world that I had woken up in, in my opinion the best place to do that would be one of the libraries but apparently it was Sunday so they were all closed, in that case I might as well rent a room in the inn for the day. When I went in the inn I was greeted by the ever cheery innkeeper, Mrs Moore. She really was quite a nice lady, only about 30 or so. She runs the inn with her husband. We had a nice little chat, she felt very sorry for me when I told her about my the accident I had and when I told her that I couldn't give her anything for the room she told me:  
“Don’t worry about that now sweetie; I'm sure we can work something out. Like maybe you could work off the debt.”  
“Really?” I asked her, a bit shocked that she would do something like that for a complete stranger.  
“Of course sweetie, why wouldn't i?”  
“In that case, can I have a job here possibly? Or do you know of anywhere I could find work?”  
“This must be your lucky day sweetie, our maid quit this morning so you could have her job if you want.” She offered.  
“Thank you so much!” I say happily, secretly thinking about how much I hate to clean but if it’s a job and it means I get to stay at the inn, I guess I’ll take it. “When can I start?”  
“We can discuss it tomorrow sweetie, you just focus on getting some rest today.” I gave her one of my award winning smiles in thanks.   
Later that evening after a delicious meal courtesy of Mrs Moore, I was in my room resting and thinking about home when suddenly and quite annoyingly the voice from when I woke up came back saying:  
“Hello Kat.”  
“Leave me alone” I reply.  
“Still no manners I see.”   
“Sorry, strange voice in my head.” I reply sarcastically.  
“MY NAME IS HEROBRINE YOU STUPID MORTAL!” he snaps. “Sorry about that, I have temper issues not unlike you Kat.”  
“I’m nothing like you!” I spit.  
“Well anyway, I only came to ask you what you thought of this quaint little ‘Town’ as you call it.” He asks his voice full or legitimate concern over my opinion.  
“It’s nice so far Herobrine, thanks for asking.” I reply a bit startled at his concern.  
“What is it Kat? Don’t you think a ‘monster’ like me is capable of kind emotions?” he mocks.  
“Can you please leave me in peace to sleep now?” I ask as politely as I can (considering how angry I am at him I am a bit surprised that I can be polite at all personally.)  
“Sure, goodnight Kat.” He says formally.  
“And the same to you, Herobrine.”   
“May we meet in person soon, or sooner rather than later.” He ends. Then I drift into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of my family and friends worrying over my disappearance, and some even more disturbing dreams of them not even caring about or noticing my disappearance and in some they’re even celebrating it (Those made me feel the worst.) so when I wake in the morning to the delicious smell of sizzling bacon (YUM!!!), I feel no more rested than if I had only had a five minute nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked what you read.


End file.
